


The Roommate Situation

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Roommates, because Al gets pushy, dubcon, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: When an accident causes Kiku to go into heat, Alfred can’t get enough of him, even though they’re totally platonic friends living together. Unfortunately, Kiku is unwilling to cross the boundaries of their friendship just to satisfy his urges.But Alfred is determined to change his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Alfred and Kiku as catboys, because I’m a cat person, dammit.

It was a normal Tuesday, until Alfred scented someone so sexually enticing that his alpha instincts surged full throttle.

When he traced the scent to his roommate, he was conflicted, to say the least.

He practically broke down Kiku’s door just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

At the sound of his door banging open, Kiku whipped his head around. Sure enough, when he turned, Alfred could see his dilated pupils, his flushed complexion, and the tip of his tail twitching with interest. But the look Kiku gave him was less than amused.

It occurred to Alfred that Kiku knew exactly why he had barged into his room. He might as well have yelled, “I got turned on by your scent and came over to investigate”.

He settled with, “What’s up?”

“The shipment of my suppressants to the pharmacy was delayed,” Kiku said, thankfully jumping right to the point and addressing the elephant in the room.

“Yeah?”

“It’ll be a few days until I can pick them up,” Kiku said, with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I guess this… reaction is unavoidable.”

“Just for a few days. That’s nothing. Yeah,” Alfred said. “We can stay separate without our instincts taking over. We’ve got willpower, right?”

Alfred tried to act casual, but it was so surreal, having this conversation. There was something kind of dirty about being eager to fuck his friend, and knowing his friend was just as ready to fuck him. Then considering they had to hold back for the sake of their friendship.

And then realizing that no, actually, they didn’t _have_ to...

With this in mind, Alfred licked his lips. His mind was starting to get foggy, like it did whenever he got this close to an omega in heat. Maybe this didn’t have to be difficult. Maybe Kiku would be down to do it with him.

The chances of that happening were slim, but there was no way Kiku could ignore the perfectly good, hot and willing alpha in the room. Not for _days._ No matter how patient and restrained he was. So Alfred gave it a shot.

“Uh. Actually, you know…”

“Alfred,” Kiku said firmly.

“I was thinking…”

“I know.”

“Yeah?” Alfred asked.

“ _No.”_

“No?”

“I know what you’re thinking, and _no.”_

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Alfred asked.

He followed Kiku’s pointed glance to his crotch and realized his dick was like diamonds and was tenting the front of his shorts.

“Oh, this? It just kinda happens,” he said, as he readjusted himself.

“I know,” Kiku said, with his eyes fixed stubbornly on the floor.

Well, so much for getting laid. But if Kiku wanted to play this game, he could too. 

“I’ll get out of your room now,” Alfred said.

“Thank you.”

“By the way, I’m totally not attracted to you. I just got hard because of the hormones between us. You know how it is. But you definitely don't turn me on.”

“Okay.”

“Just wanted to settle that. Like, I would never mate with you.”

“Alright.”

“Alright,” Alfred said, and shut the door behind him.

 

His cock was throbbing just thinking about fucking Kiku.

No matter how hard he tried to think of him in a non-sexy way, his brain kept zeroing in on _Kiku._ His scent, his most primal instinct to mate. How he was currently in a state where all he wanted to do was fuck. It was such a hot realization-- the fact that he was making Kiku crazy for sex just by being an alpha in his general vicinity.

Normally, he and Kiku were bros. They hung out together, and played video games, and invited each other to parties (or, Alfred invited Kiku to parties but Kiku always said no) and that was the extent of it.

Now, he was fully ready to pin him down and shove his cock inside and hammer his ass until he passed out from cumming too hard.

When he was talking to him, Kiku had his legs carefully tucked underneath him, pulled in tightly. And Alfred hadn’t imagined the little squirming motions he made, or the clenching of his thighs. His hole was probably gushing. Dying for a cock to fill him up and soothe his frustration.

Fuck, that was so hot…

Alfred turned on the kitchen sink and splashed his face with water.

He didn’t understand why Kiku didn’t give in. It wasn’t like they had anything to lose. Sure it would be awkward fucking him, but Alfred thought it was significantly worse to _know_ they were dying to fuck each other and do nothing about it.

Why not just get it over with?

Was Kiku seriously not attracted to him? Like, Alfred wasn't normally attracted to him either, but this was an exceptional case.

Was Kiku totally determined to stick to his guns and suffer through an excruciating heat just preserve the completely non-sexual boundaries of their friendship?

Alfred wanted to shout in frustration, because the second he had scented him, boundaries were the last thing on his mind.

 

His frustration brought him right back to Kiku’s bedroom door. His hand was out to grab the handle so he could bust in and beg him to mate. But in an impressive display of restraint, Alfred paused. He pulled his hand back and bit down on his fist.

He had to respect Kiku’s wish to not fuck. Regardless of how much he wanted to stick his cock in him and rut over and over, for days.

Alfred tore himself away from the door, grabbed his keys and left the apartment. If he was going to be anything close to a respectful friend, he would have to be as far away from him as possible.

He jogged down the street a few blocks to clear his head. The air was crisp and cool, and not completely filled with the delicious scent of his off-limits friend.

Already he was feeling less horny, not being in the same building. But he could still scent him. And if he could scent him from this far away, that meant...

Damn it, now he was worrying about _other_ alphas trying to fuck Kiku. He could imagine them catching his scent and following it, then breaking in the windows and taking advantage of him. It would be so easy. Being in heat put Kiku in a vulnerable position. And being a cat meant he wouldn’t be drawn to just one person, fuck them, and be satisfied.

No, Kiku would fuck every single alpha in his vicinity until his heat ended. Or he got pregnant with some rando’s litter.

Shit.

No matter how much Kiku disliked social interaction, and how much he was trying to resist mating on his heat, Alfred had no doubt he would throw all that to the wind if enough alphas came creeping around to see what was up. And even then, things could get dangerous. A fight could break out over who got to fuck him first, and Alfred wouldn't be there to break it up.

It pissed him off, thinking of some other guy busting into his home and fucking Kiku before he got around to it.

Alfred wondered if he should turn back.

Maybe Kiku would be safer with a trustworthy alpha keeping an eye on him.

Alfred groaned.

But could he _really_ trust himself?

His cock was already perking up again at the thought of going back to the apartment and knowing Kiku would be there, horny and impatient; too consumed by his instincts to do anything but stick his ass in the air so he could be satisfied.

Would it really be _days_ before Kiku got the suppressants?

It had only been like fifteen minutes since Alfred had first scented him, and he was already so fucking turned on his head was spinning.

He went back anyway.

 

When he opened the door, Kiku was right there in the hallway. He was clearly agitated, pacing back and forth. His dark ears perked when he saw Alfred.

“Were you waiting for me to get back?” Alfred asked, a little surprised.

Kiku blushed and shifted in place. “I, um… I was just...”

“You can’t lie to me, I know your game. You’re feeling it too.”

“It’s terrible _,”_ Kiku said. His eyes were hazy; his mouth parted to pant. His squirmy, dismayed air made Alfred's blood heat up from how helpless he looked. He came so close, Alfred could feel his body heat. “I want it so much,” Kiku purred.

Alfred didn't think it was possible to get more aroused than he had been, but Kiku was working wonders on his erection. He rubbed his hands together eagerly.

“At least let me shut the door, before we get into that.”

Kiku blinked slowly. “What?”

The second it shut, Alfred pounced on him.

His arms curled around Kiku’s middle, and he ground their hips together. Nosing his hair, he breathed in his scent, and it was so hot, so powerful, that he couldn’t help thrusting his hips harder against Kiku’s. For a moment, he felt Kiku respond with enthusiasm. A second where he melted against him, and gave a little responding push of his hips. But the moment passed before Alfred could take advantage of it.

“Wait,” Kiku said, pushing at his chest. His face was red as he squirmed against him. “Please let me go.”

“Let’s just do it.”

Kiku wriggled out of his grasp, shaking his head.

Alfred groaned. At this rate, his dick was going to fall off from being blue-balled so hard. He grabbed Kiku’s arm before he could get away again. “Come on, I know you want me.”

Kiku pulled away. “We can last a few days. Use some willpower.”

“Fuck that. We're torturing ourselves. We have to do something about it.”

“But…”

“But nothing. We both want to have sex with each other, so let’s do it.”

“ _But…”_ Kiku repeated. He covered his face and shook his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing for who?”

“For _me._ I’m so desperate that I want my roommate to rut me.”

“That’s not your fault. That’s just how heats work. I don’t question it.”

Kiku slowly peeked up from his hands. “It doesn’t bother you?”

Alfred took Kiku by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Bro, I just know you smell really nice, and I would do anything right now to fuck you. No strings attached.”

Kiku lowered his eyes. “U-um…”

“Think of it this way: we’re talking through our awkward feelings in the beginning, so we won’t be avoiding each other after your heat is over and we’re back to normal.”

“Why would we avoid each other?”

“Because we’d be thinking about how we fucked each other and hate ourselves for it.”

Kiku whimpered, and hid his face again. “I need it so badly.”

“I know,” Alfred said, coaxing him into the living room. “So, let’s just--”

“Ah-ah, no… No, we can't,” Kiku said, trying to get away again as Alfred bent him over the arm of the couch.

“Yeah we can.”

“I don’t think I can…”

Alfred kissed the side of his neck, undoing Kiku’s pants and pulling them down. “You’re just shy. Think of someone else, if it helps.”

“But it smells like _you._ It’s your scent that’s arousing,” Kiku whispered. Alfred felt his heart pattering against his hand where he held him around the chest.

Alfred licked his ear. “I guess you have no choice but to enjoy it, then.”

A sigh of relief left him as he tore open his own pants and got his cock out. He felt Kiku shyly rock his hips beneath him as he brushed the tip of his cock against his hole. God damn, he was so ready for this.

“Alfred…” Kiku started.

Alfred bit the nape of his neck as he pushed in, and Kiku’s protest was swallowed in a whine.

With the slick oozing out of him, Alfred had no trouble thrusting deep right from the start. Kiku tensed around the sudden intrusion, but immediately relaxed, rocking his hips. Kiku’s skin was so hot against his own. The warmth came in waves, rippling over his prone body. Sweat and slick ran together between his thighs. Alfred pushed up against him, kissing and licking his nape while he thrusted. Kiku raised his hips so Alfred could get a better angle.

“You like that?” Alfred asked.

Kiku mewled in excitement.

“You’re so fucking sexy. All worked up about taking my cock, and for what?”

“Don’t say things like that,” Kiku moaned. His ass slapped against Alfred’s hips as he met the forceful thrusts. Alfred’s cock slid in and out of his hole with a succession of wet noises.

“Do you hear that? That’s how wet you are,” Alfred said.

“No-o-o…” Kiku whimpered. His voice was hitched from the thrusts bouncing him against the arm of the couch. He cried out when Alfred reached around to stroke his cock.

“Please don't,” Kiku begged, but thrust his hips anyway.

Alfred’s hand slid up and down, stroking at the same pace as he pounded Kiku. Whether or not he intended to, Kiku had finally begun to relax. Soon, he was wide open, draped over the arm of the couch, taking cock like he couldn’t think of anything he loved more. Alfred leant down and nibbled his earlobe, kissing his flushed cheek.

“How does it feel, having me jerk you off?”

“I’ll cum,” Kiku gasped. His back was beginning to arch.

“Yeah, you sure will.”

“No, no, please, Alfred, I’ll--”

Kiku’s breath hitched. A pathetic squeak burst from his mouth, and he tightened sharply around Alfred’s cock. Enjoying the sudden tightness, Alfred kept on thrusting through Kiku’s peak, stroking the cum out of him as his cock pulsed.

“Damn, already?”

“ _Stop_ , it’s sensitive,” Kiku mewled, shaking his hips.

Kiku’s adorable whining did nothing but make Alfred want to fuck him harder. So he did.

Kiku didn't take this well. He shouted and squirmed, grabbing the couch cushions to leverage himself away. The pounding shaft inside him was driving him insane, hitting him in just the right place. With every thrust, more slick gushed out, lubricating the way for Alfred's rapid, sloppy fucking.

Alfred dragged him back by the hips.

“Stop whining so much. No matter what, I’m going to fuck you until you can't cum anymore,” he growled, and began pounding him even harder.

Kiku threw his head back, writhing against him.

Alfred let out a groan. Kiku was so tight around him. His hole sucked him in like a wet little mouth. In addition to the hypnotizing scent he was giving off, Alfred couldn't get enough. His mind was consumed with the singular desire to pump Kiku full of cum until his belly was swollen with it.

“God, Kiku, you’re so hot.”

“Stupid,” Kiku said raggedly. He tried to glare at him, but his eyes were hazy with delirium.Tears of pleasure rolled down his blushing cheeks.

“I want to fuck your perfect ass until you can’t walk right,” Alfred said.

“Nh-- ah-- I want it--”

“Fuck yeah, you do.”

“A-ah, Alfred…”

Kiku had devolved into an incoherent, gasping mess, blissfully getting fucked hard. His legs trembled, and he shuddered. With a drawn-out moan, he came again. Alfred wasn’t far behind.

 

_A few days later…_

 

“Listen, Kiku, we _both_ said things in the past couple days that we regret.”

Silence.

“Can you come out and talk to me?”

“No.” Kiku’s voice sounded like it was muffled in a pillow.

“You haven’t left your room in two days,” Alfred said. He was met with silence again. He heaved a sigh.

“You don't have to be embarrassed about the freaky shit you said during your heat. I know you don’t really want me to fill you with babies and fuck you so much you’re constantly pregnant with my children. I know you just said that because you were in the moment and people say weird things during sex, so can we please be friends again?”

“If you know that… why… your fault,” Kiku muttered.

Alfred frowned. “Wait, is this about that thing I said afterwards? I already told you, when I asked if you thought our kids would be really cute, it was a totally hypothetical question.”

“...which you asked after the heat. Which we agreed to never speak about again,” Kiku said, finally opening the door a crack.

“I’m sorry if I broke our rule, but I was curious. It was an innocent question.”

“Which you wouldn't have asked if I hadn't said anything weird during my heat to prompt it.”

“I totally would have.”

“Alfred,” Kiku growled.

“ _I’m sorry._ Are we cool again?”

“Alfred,” Kiku said, glaring at him. “Do you want me to bear your children?”

“Is that a... request?”

Kiku groaned and shut the door.

“What?” Alfred whined. “ _Fine,_ it was really hot when you begged me to fill you with kids. Excuse me if I can't stop thinking about it.”

“We're not having sex ever again.”

“But Kikuuuu…”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was supposed to be an experimental oneshot, but every response I got asked for more. So I delivered 4500 words of basically unrelated content-- ie exhibitionism and Kiku in a g-string...  
> Anyway, I figured I needed to build up their relationship before they decide to have kids or be life partners or whatever, so for now, our boys will have some sexy fun OUTSIDE their apartment...

 Despite complaining about Alfred’s inappropriate displays of affection, Kiku _did_ love the sex.  Or _had_ loved it, the one time they did it. But that one time would not become two, because despite Alfred’s efforts to get him into bed again, Kiku refused. Determined to keep their relationship as it had been before the unfortunate events of the heat, Kiku persistently ignored his pleading. Honestly, he didn’t know what was worse: Alfred’s lack of self-control, or his baffling and sudden infatuation.

Kiku figured once the hormones subsided, things would go back to normal. Instead, Alfred fell in love, or something like that. Which was a strange circumstance. It wasn’t like a cat to mate for life, or develop a strong interest in a single person. Then again, Alfred had always been a mystery to him.

Regardless, his constant attempts at seduction were becoming ridiculously desperate. Alfred seemed to find an excuse to flirt in every situation. Like today, while they were going swimsuit shopping before a trip to the beach.

Kiku was in the dressing room when Alfred slipped an atrocity of a swimsuit over the top of the door.

“It would look good on you,” Alfred said, much too eagerly.

“I said I wanted a plain one,” Kiku said, holding the offending garment Alfred had presented him between his thumb and forefinger.

“It _is_ plain,” Alfred said.

Kiku poked his head out of the dressing room door and glared at him until Alfred shuffled awkwardly.

“I mean… it’s black.”

“It’s three strings,” Kiku said.

“So you’re not going to wear it?”

“What do you think?”

 _Is this a joke?_ , Kiku wondered.

No, it couldn’t be. Alfred was much too earnest.

“What if I buy one for myself and wear it with you?” Alfred asked.

There. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and his cockiness was testing Kiku’s patience.

“That’s not a fair deal,” Kiku said. “You have no shame when it comes to doing something embarrassing in public.”

“What if we found a spot on the beach far away from everyone else so there’s less chance of someone seeing you, and I didn't give you shit for wearing it, and I gave you $20, would you wear it?”

“No.”

“But--”

“I’m buying a different suit.”

He shut the door on Alfred’s disappointed pout.

Kiku sighed and began to try on the other swimsuits. Annoying as it was, at least Alfred was honest about his feelings. Not like being honest did anything but heighten the sexual tension, though.

That’s where they had been, ever since the heat. Waiting for the other to give in. Waiting for the tension to snap. As delicately as Kiku tried to tread around the topic of an intimate relationship, he was beginning to feel that going to the effort was wasting his time.

After all, he wasn’t sure how to explain the sultry heat that had settled in his lower back when Alfred asked him to wear the titillating swimsuit for him. Even without saying it, the “for me” was implied.

Thinking about this sent a hot chill through his body. Even without the presence of the hormones clouding his judgement, the arousal was there, warm and unmistakable.

Just as before, Alfred was impatient and pushy, and Kiku knew he couldn’t continue telling himself he wasn’t just as impatient. He would eventually give in. It was only a matter of when.

Resignedly, he opened the door a crack.

“I’ll wear it,” he said.

Just as Alfred began to look excited, Kiku continued,

“But only if you keep your hands to yourself.”

Alfred looked satisfied. “You have my word,” he said.

But his knowing smirk indicated he had other ideas.

 

At the beach, Kiku wore the swimsuit beneath his clothes, and refused to start undressing until they found a suitably out-of-the-way patch of sand to lay down their towel.

It wasn't until he slid his shorts off his hips that he realized this could be considered a striptease. Especially when what he was wearing beneath looked more like lingerie than swimwear.

The swimsuit was sexy rather than functional; a cute g-string designed for male anatomy. It sat too low on his hips, and he kept adjusting it. He hooked a finger into the back and tugged it up to its proper position, shaking his hips.

He could feel Alfred's gaze boring into him from behind. When he peeked over his shoulder, he was met with an _leer_ of such epic proportions, the only thing missing was his tongue hanging out to pant. Immediately drained of confidence, Kiku snatched his discarded shirt up to cover his bottom, and demanded that Alfred stop staring like he was ready to pounce.

“Can I stare like I want to lick your ass?” Alfred asked.

Kiku was regretting everything about this day.

He had barely started to recover from the lewd suggestion before Alfred was tugging the shirt away from his waist.

“You said you would wear _just_ the swimsuit. You’ve gotta take everything else off,” he crooned.

Kiku huffed in anger and tied the long sleeves around his waist, effectively shielding the revealing swimsuit from Alfred’s view.

“Alright. Fair enough,” Alfred said. “Your skin is pretty fair. You’ll get burned if you don’t cover up.”

“Just hand me the sunscreen,” Kiku muttered. Feeling drained already, he settled onto his knees, facing away from the source of his irritation.

He took the bottle Alfred offered and squirted some cream onto his arms, trying to rub it over his flushed skin with some semblance of dignity.

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t horny too.

Ever since he put on this ridiculous, slutty swimsuit, he’d been turned on, knowing Alfred was going to see him in it. His cock had gradually tented the front, as he thought of all the ways he could tease him.

When Alfred handed the suit to him in the dressing room, the thought to seduce him with it lingered in the back of Kiku’s mind. Once he put it on, his repressed desire broke free, and now, with Alfred’s eyes burning into the small of his back, it was becoming unmanageable.

He tried to calm himself down by thinking rationally: _We just had sex because of the heat, and I was desperate then. It felt good because of my hormones. There’s no reason to do it again. It won't feel that good otherwise, so forget it._

He looked toward the rolling waves further down the beach, trying to imagine that cold water drenching him.

He jumped as Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ve been putting it on your arms for a while. Want some help?”

“Um,” Kiku said. He hadn’t realized he had spaced out.

“I can do your back, if you want.”

“Okay,” Kiku agreed, handing him the sunscreen before he could stop himself.

Shit. Now Alfred had an excuse to touch him. Kiku knew exactly how it would go, too: Alfred would rub sunscreen all over his back, giving special attention to the top of his ass, of course, and passing any fondling off as accidental.

He tried to feel angry, or at least petulant about this, but couldn’t find an excuse.

The sunscreen dripped onto his lower back, and he flinched from the cold.

“Sorry,” Alfred said, placing his hand over the cream to warm it against his skin. To Kiku’s surprise, he started with his lower back, just above where the shirt was tied, and worked his way up. Alfred touched him slowly, massaging with innocent, albeit intimate, strokes. This was definitely a massage, not a cursory rubbing of sunscreen on someone's back, but Kiku allowed it. It wasn’t inappropriate _,_ so he would take it for now.

Alfred was quiet, not to mention careful where he placed his hands. Kiku could feel the unspoken apology he was trying to convey for coming on so strong. Without seeing his face, Kiku knew he looked a little ashamed for not holding back in the beginning.

Kiku relaxed into his hands, feeling a tug of guilt in his chest. Perhaps he could stand to ease up a bit as well.

Alfred gradually moved his hands further up his back, over his sides, rubbing sweeping circles under his arms that moved forward until he was massaging his chest.

At this point, Kiku began to squirm.

Not from discomfort, though. Instead, what Alfred was doing, intentionally or not, was turning him on again.

While rubbing sunscreen onto his chest, Alfred’s fingers brushed over his nipples. Each push of his fingertips was enough to pass off as accidental, but Kiku still anticipated it. Each soft flick against the tips made shivers pass through him. Swallowing, he tried to divert his attention elsewhere.

Kiku could admit that he had unusually sensitive nipples. So sensitive, in fact, that he could, and had _,_ made himself cum by playing with them. But Alfred must never know this. If he knew how much it turned him on to have his rough fingers rubbing such a delicate place…

“You're getting perky. Do you like that?”

The sound of Alfred’s voice in his ear startled him out of his fantasy. Flushing, Kiku clapped his hands over Alfred’s.

“That’s enough help.”

“You sure? I can rub your nipples all you want.”

Kiku’s face burned hotter.

Alfred's mischievous snickering was enough of an indication that he wouldn't be getting away so easily. It was too late to make an excuse, but Kiku tried anyway.

“I didn’t realize what was happening. I was lost in thought.”

“That’s been happening a lot today. It’s not like you to daydream. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Kiku said.

“Nothing?” Alfred said. “That's what you say when you don't want to tell me something.”

Alfred’s hands were larger, and Kiku couldn't keep them still. They moved deliberately over his nipples now. Kiku arched, heat shooting through his lower back, as Alfred applied the barest pressure to the tip of each.

“You like it gentle,” Alfred mused, rolling the nubs under his fingertips.

“I don’t,” Kiku said weakly.

“You sure?”

Alfred pinched them with soft, teasing jerks that made Kiku bite his lip against the throbbing heat that swept through him. He squirmed, pressing back against Alfred's chest, with the assumption that pulling away would relieve _any_ of the pleasure. Instead, his backwards movement resulted in his nipples being pulled harder, which was so stimulating that he moaned loudly.

“Oh _shit_ , no way,” Alfred said. Kiku wanted to die at the sound of mirth in his voice.

Alfred found his weakness, and now he was going to torture him.

“I didn't know you were so sensitive here.”

“I’m not. It's just a reaction.”

“A really sexy one,” Alfred said, leisurely tugging his nipples. Kiku choked back another moan.

“I can't help it. If you touch me there, it's going to get hard,” he sputtered.

“What's going to get hard?” Alfred asked, tickling his ear with his rough breath.

Kiku jolted in surprise as he felt Alfred grind his cock against his backside. The hot, throbbing tip pressing his cleft, coupled with his nipples being rubbed, was enough for him to melt.

This was not a good time to have a dilemma, but as excruciatingly turned on as he was, Kiku still couldn’t justify letting Alfred have his way with him right here.

 _Not again…_ was all he could think, miserably. _Our relationship isn’t supposed to be like this._

They had known each other for too long without any kind of sexual contact, save for that _one time,_ and it was so awkward to start being friends with benefits out of nowhere.

Alfred, who was still happily poking his cock against his ass, whispering “let’s do it” into his ear, didn’t seem bothered by any of this.

Kiku sighed. Whatever reservations he had about fucking his roommate, he couldn’t deny that he still had his own erection to take care of that was very much a result of said roommate’s teasing.

Maybe his body had given in. And just because he’d had enough of resisting temptation, maybe he was going to let Alfred fuck him after all. But there was another problem...

Kiku looked around nervously at the other beachgoers. Even in the distance, he could see perfectly what _they_ were doing, so they could definitely see the other way around.

“Alfred… we shouldn’t…”

“Why not?”

“I mean, we can’t do this _here_. It’s indecent.”

“What?” Alfred asked. “We’re in a kind of private spot.”

“‘Kind of’ private is not enough.”

“Why not?”

Kiku had hardly started to answer, when Alfred flipped him onto his back and pinned his arms over his head.

“What are you doing?” Kiku gasped, trying to squirm out from underneath him.

“You were right,” Alfred said. A cocky smile was beginning to stretch across his face. The sight of it, and the mischief it implied, both excited and frightened Kiku.

“Right about what?” Kiku asked.

“I have no shame doing embarrassing things in public.”

Then he leant down and took Kiku’s nipple into his mouth.

A weak moan was all Kiku could manage as Alfred began to very thoroughly caress his body with his tongue.

He licked his nipples very lightly with the tip of his tongue, in the same way he used his fingers. Every featherlight lick caused Kiku to shake. The shirt tied around his waist came loose from his squirming. As it fell away, his hard cock was revealed, poking over the top of his swimsuit. Alfred noticed, and lowered his hips so they could grind on each other. Through his haze of arousal, Kiku was mortified. With Alfred between his legs, mouthing his chest, it was so obvious they were doing something dirty, there was no way to pass it off as innocent. They must look so sex-crazed and desperate, to be all over each other in plain sight of strangers.

“People are looking,” Kiku whined.

“No one’s looking,” Alfred said, with his face pressed against his chest, sucking hard enough to redden his nipples.

“ _You’re_ not looking. How do you know?”

“I know I’m going to lick your nipples until you soak your panties,” Alfred said, pulling him closer by the hips. Kiku tried not to thrust against him, but didn’t succeed. Without thinking, he twined his right leg around Alfred’s and rocked up into his downward thrusts.

“You’re totally an exhibitionist,” Alfred said. He nibbled the flushed buds harder. “The more I tease you about it, the harder your dick gets.”

“N-no it doesn't,” Kiku said.

“You don't like having an audience knowing how much you like getting your nipples played with?”

“You're an idiot,” Kiku moaned, even as his dick twitched at Alfred’s words.

“You're grinding against me. You hump me every time I lick you,” Alfred said, laving his tongue over the nub just to demonstrate. Even actively trying to suppress the urge, Kiku’s hips jerked anyway from the stimulation.

“It’s involuntary,” Alfred purred. “You love it so much, you can't help trying to get off on it.”

“Stop licking,” Kiku begged. “I won't cum like this.”

“Bet you will.”

“It’ll take too long.”

“Guess we'll be here as long as it takes.”

“A-ah… no…”

Kiku squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the shocks of pleasure that went to his cock with each flick of Alfred's tongue. The mouth sucking him, and the friction of his bare cock against Alfred’s hip were too much to handle. He wanted to cum so badly. He was right on the brink, thrusting his hips and arching his back, savoring the heat of Alfred’s mouth against his chest. The nervous excitement that built in his groin from knowing he was being watched had reached its peak. Along with the other sensations assaulting his body, the feeling sharpened until it was unbearable, and his entire body went taut.

Cum spattered onto his belly, burning hot as it exited. It collected in a slick pool that overflowed and ran down his sides. Alfred’s hips pushed hard against his own, rubbing every drop out of him.

Drained of energy, Kiku sat up shakily, in disbelief about how hard he’d cum. He was drenched with sweat. Blood pulsed in his cock, which wasn't growing any softer. His chest tingled with intense sensitivity, like his nipples had been clamped and shocked with electricity.

Which sounded really erotic at the moment. He filed the thought away as a to-do for later.

Alfred was staring again. Kiku could only imagine how he looked, wearing a naughty swimsuit, with purple bite marks covering his chest, reddened nipples, and cum drying on his stomach.

He was unbelievably turned on. Cumming had only strengthened the urge that had been building up inside him all day.

No, it had been building for much longer. Honestly, he was denying the truth with no good reason.

He had dreamed about Alfred fucking him again every single day since his heat.

His eyes fell on Alfred’s cock, which was still engorged and asking to be buried in his ass.

When he looked up, Alfred met his eyes.

“Hey,” Alfred said, raking his gaze over his body. His voice sounded rough. “Why don't we go to the car? Finish this there… if you don’t want to do it in public.”

Kiku shook his head, pushing Alfred into a sitting position.

“Can we… do it like this instead?” he whispered, facing away from Alfred and sitting on his lap.

Alfred blinked. “What? Out here? I thought you didn't--”

“It attracts less attention if I’m on your lap.”

Alfred looked surprised. “You're really into doing it in public.”

“A bit,” Kiku said, flushing and looking away.

In reality, he felt very shy, wearing nothing but a g-string while pushing his ass against Alfred’s lap.

He’d never been so exposed, or had sex out in the open like this, and the adrenaline of acting so bold was making his heart pound. Judging by Alfred’s sudden silence, maybe this was too much for even him.  

“Is this alright?” Kiku asked shyly, rolling his hips against Alfred’s cock. “Do you like seeing me this way?”

He gasped in surprise as something cold and slimy plopped onto his backside and slid into his cleft. Turning, he saw Alfred pouring lube onto his ass.

“Where did you get that?” Kiku asked.

“I brought it. Just in case,” Alfred said, clicking the cap back on.

 _Of course you did,_ Kiku thought.

 

With an intense determination in his eyes, Alfred grabbed two handfuls of his ass and squeezed. Kiku mewled as he kneaded and caressed the flesh, rubbing it beneath his hands. Kiku playfully swayed his hips while Alfred spread the lube over his ass until his skin was slick with it.

“Oh yeah. That’s fucking hot,” Kiku heard him whisper under his breath. More lube drizzled onto his skin, and Alfred slid his palm down the back of his swimsuit and massaged two fingers into his crevice. Kiku hummed in pleasure as he ran them back and forth over his entrance.

Once they were slick, Alfred pushed two fingers inside Kiku as far as they would go.

Kiku’s legs shook at the sudden intrusion. Alfred fucked him slowly with his fingers, rubbing circles along his walls. Kiku pushed back against the digits, coaxing them against the one spot that made him weak in the knees. He could feel Alfred’s cock poking him in the ass as he sat in his lap, and it served as a constant reminder of what was to come. The anticipation was enough to make him delirious. Grabbing Alfred’s hand to stop it, Kiku lifted his hips and slid the fingers out, intending to fill his hole with delicious cock. Alfred held him by the waist before he could go any further.

“I want it,” Kiku begged.

“Do you?” Alfred asked, drawing the tip of his nose up Kiku’s nape. Kiku could feel the pleased smile against his skin when he kissed the area. “Who’s the impatient one now?”

A wet fingertip circled his hole, dipping in and out idly.

“Alfred…” Kiku whined.

“Say please,” Alfred said, and pushed his finger in further.

Kiku moaned. The rhythmic stroking against that one spot was building furious tension in his belly.

“Please take it out,” he panted against Alfred’s neck. He poked his tongue out and gave his throat a long, hot lick. “I want your cock inside me so much.”

“Okay,” Alfred said, and swallowed roughly, shakily pressing a wet kiss to his neck before he slid his finger out.

Delirious and aching to be fucked for real, Kiku grabbed Alfred’s cock and lowered himself onto it.

When he wasn't dripping slick, penetration took a bit more effort. The tip had to be coaxed in, but for Kiku, this was the best part. Feeling his hole resist the thick head before relaxing, letting it sink in, was a sensation that made him shiver with arousal. Getting it all at once in one thrust was delightful; a shock to his nerves that made him scream, but going slowly, feeling Alfred’s cock slide in and stretch his hole inch by inch, was even better.

“You're so tight,” Alfred panted behind him, giving little jerks of his hips, begging to screw the life out of him.

They were both so impatient, they started grinding their hips together before Alfred was completely inside. Kiku set the pace, bouncing on Alfred’s lap, but not so… enthusiastically that anyone could tell what they were doing. At least, not at first glance. No one could tell that he was riding a cock, letting it mess up his hole. They couldn't see how much he loved getting fucked; the way he shook his hips.

A jolt of pleasure ran through him at the thought, and Kiku rode him faster.

“Al-Alfred,” he gasped. “Harder.”

Alfred sped up, thrusting hard enough for his hips to slap Kiku’s ass, driving his cock in deep. Kiku clapped his hands over his mouth to cover his loud, wanton moans that emerged from being fucked so hard. But the wet sounds of his hole being fucked, and of their skin slapping together weren’t concealed.

“It’s loud,” Kiku whispered from behind his hands, feeling excited.

While riding him, Alfred struck a spot that felt incredible. Kiku leant forward, adjusting his hips so Alfred could fuck him there.

“A-ah, keep going…” he pleaded.

Alfred rose onto his knees to change the angle, which pushed Kiku forward even more, far enough that he slid off his lap and onto his elbows and knees.

“O-oh shit, fuck--” Alfred said, trying to pull him back into his lap, but Kiku slapped his hand away. In this position, his prostate was being hammered violently.

Being in this naughty position was conspicuous. He felt so vulnerable with his ass held up for Alfred to fuck. Kiku had only positioned himself like this in the privacy of his bedroom, using a toy to fuck himself. Masturbating alone and biting the pillow to muffle his moans as he pumped the silicone cock in and out. That was gratifying, but nothing could compare to what he was feeling now.

Alfred’s cock was hot and pulsing, and pounded him with a rough, furious energy that could never be replicated with a dildo. It felt so obscenely good, Kiku realized he could never be satisfied fucking himself with a toy, now. Not after Alfred gave him a fucking intense enough to bring him face down with his ass in the air, begging to have a cock shoved inside his slutty hole as far as it would go.

When he came, it was ten times more intense than his nipple orgasm. He felt it everywhere as it pulsed through him in hot, dizzying waves. He pressed his forehead down, shaking and moaning, while Alfred pounded him through his peak. His vision swam with ecstasy, and it took all his energy to keep his ass raised for Alfred to fuck to his own completion.

The sloppy noises of his hole being pounded were louder as Alfred emptied his hot cum into him. His cock pulsed, shooting cum deep and churning it with a few last halting thrusts.

“Fuck,” Alfred groaned.

“Mmh,” Kiku agreed, rotating his hips, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside him as he came down from his orgasm.

But Alfred pulled out as soon as he was done, and Kiku whined at the feeling of it coming out. He immediately missed being full of thick, hard cock.

Once his hole was unstopped, cum spurted out, oozing down his thighs in thick strands.

“Fuck,” he heard Alfred say again, more quietly.

Eager to go another round, Kiku grabbed the sides of his ass and spread his hole open, so Alfred could see the cum inside better.

“Mmh, again. Fuck me again.”

“Kiku. People are staring,” Alfred said.

Kiku shivered with humiliation at the thought of the dirty show he’d put on, but he was too horny to care.

“Cum in me more,” he demanded, sliding two fingers into his hole and working them around, trying to tempt Alfred.

Alfred just coughed uncomfortably. “I’d love to, babe, but seriously, we're going to be fined or something for public indecency.”

Kiku felt his arm being gripped, and he was pulled up into a more appropriate position, facing Alfred, who looked very, _very_ excited, but red in the face as well.

"I thought you didn't care who saw us," Kiku said. "Why are you so reluctant now?"

Against Alfred’s half-hearted protests, he crawled back onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hung off him.

“You don't want me?”

“Y-yeah, I do. Totally. _So_ _much_ ,” Alfred stuttered. “But I thought the whole point was that people wouldn't _actually_ catch us fucking.”

“What people are you talking about?” Kiku asked. There didn’t seem to be anyone around.

“Them,” Alfred said, gesturing with his head to a spot in the near distance.

Kiku glanced at the bystanders looking in their direction-- a few young alphas. Judging by their hungry expressions, they had been shamelessly watching for who knew how long. How pathetic.

Alfred was glaring at them. “They’re just a couple of stupid guys but… I don’t know. They’re giving me bad vibes. Like, if we keep fucking, they’ll ask to take a turn with you or something.”

“You won’t let them, will you?”

“Fuck no,” Alfred growled.

“Good,” Kiku murmured. He met the gazes of the voyeurs, and gave Alfred's ear a lick. “Then show off your cute omega, and make them jealous that you’re fucking me.”

Alfred’s face turned from red to white in the span of seconds. He looked like he was about to pass out.

“Y-you-- _mine?”_ he asked. His dick twitched.

Kiku smirked and rolled his ass against Alfred’s cock.

“Is that all it takes to get you hard?” he asked, moving the string of his swimsuit aside to reveal his hole. He placed the tip of Alfred’s cock at his entrance and idly circled his hips, pushing it in and out. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and panted.

“Oh, fuck… wait…”

Kiku began to push him in further, when Alfred grabbed his hips.

“Wait, are you serious? You’ll really be with me, and we'll be actual partners?” he asked, searching his face earnestly.

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“Yes.”

Alfred beamed. “Do you really like me that much?”

Now Kiku was beginning to feel embarrassed again. It was taking some restraint to not hide his face in Alfred's shoulder. How many times would he have to say he wanted to be with him?

“I’ll be yours.”

“Wow…” Alfred said, looking dazed. “So does this mean you’ll stop trying so hard to reject me even though you're horny?”

Kiku leant in and kissed him.

“Stop talking.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't the end, so stay tuned.


End file.
